merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Nightmare Begins/@comment-49.181.177.28-20141114113901
This is probably going to sound like a rant, but here goes: I liked and disliked this episode; I liked that the Druids were just as I hoped they were: good, relatively normal people who didn’t actually hate Uther, but pitied him and his mania. I liked that it seemed Morgana was trying to be proactive, in looking for answers- but I was more than a little annoyed that she stayed quiet in the face of the mistaken belief she’d been abducted – I figured greater character conflict and a more interesting storyline could have come from her saying she’d gone to them- and perhaps calling back to her Season 1 conversation with Gaius during the incident with the Sidhe (which, to my chagrin, was NEVER done)- it’s not like she had to say she had magic or anything. I don’t know. I also wish that she hadn’t been hustled away, thereby making the Druids look more guilty- that she’d maybe tried to stop the carnage. But for some weird reason in Season 2- for nearly the whole thing (minus episode 4), til episode 11, she’s shown as fairly powerless and helpless; which is ridiculous, when you look at the character of Season 1 – and she’s hardly seen, which is just as weird; episodes 1 (she has only three small scenes of any significance), 2, 5, 6, 9 (‘Lady of the Lake’, she’s not in it at all- a shame, because I liked this episode largely), 10 (I reallyItalic text dislike this episode) and obviously 13- she’s virtually a background figure, which seems insulting. And even more frustratingly, episodes where she has any significance as a character, nearly all her strength and spunk has been taken out of her- and given to Gwen. The only episodes worth anything were 4 (despite the fact that I largely dislike it for the lame Arwen, those gross Wyldorren and the anachronism of beer cans, that had half the audience face-palming- but, it was where she uses her intelligence to escape, has a swordfight and then rips on Arthur for not helping her when she pitched a fit in front of the Court over Uther’s callousness and everyone’s general ignorance- yet otherwise, has really next to no role in the episode), 7 (where she was petrified of her secret coming out, but does nothing in the story, which really frustrated me), 8 (where she obviously meets Morgause and has her nightmares eased), 11 and 12 (don’t get me started on the many reasons why I despised those eps). I disliked the fact that Arthur had no compunction about killing Druids when he’d already had the belief that Druids were not really an enemy back in Season 1- to the point of defying his father for Morgana and the boy (though, one could argue that they became his enemy because of the erroneous belief Morgana had been kidnapped by them). I disliked the fact that someone like Aglain was killed, and the next time we see Mordred, he’s with that douche Alvarr and his trampy girlfriend- who are an insult to Druids (the script for that ep, pretty much shit all over what Druids really are). Again, sorry to rant. OcarinaSapphire24